In His Hand
by Kazuya RandomAuthor
Summary: He roughed inside his trouser and fished out a small pack. "It's because I'm a big cat myself." -Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side- -Wakaouji Takafumi- Warning: Written until 4 in the morning. Thank you for trying to read it! XD


**Disclaimer: **I don't even own the cat appearing here! Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side series are properties of Konami.

**Timeline: **Obviously after the graduation in 1st game. You could throw it everywhere you fit though. XDD

\(^0^)/

**In His Hand**

\(^0^)/

"Ah, there you are, Hikari!" a young woman with red-tinted hair called out to a bicolor cat running from behind the bush. Its fur was orange in between white. It meowed loudly upon seeing the person calling its name.

"Ouch!" another sound came from where the cat just running from made her looking again in that direction. The cat called Hikari was paying no mind and leisurely licked its front right paw when an adult figure came to view.

"Umm, are you okay?" she asked the person.

A male with messy hair and lost expression blinked his eyes, "Oh, yes, yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

She looked back at the cat whom still leisurely lick its paw, "What have you been doing, Hikari?"

"So the cat's name is Hikari?" he exclaimed rather excitedly before his eyes looking back into her eyes, "Ah, I'm sorry. I surprised you, no? Wakaouji Takafumi. It's nice to meet you. I was having a meeting with a teacher here when I saw the cat and tried to touch her."

She bowed, "Nice to meet you too, I am Yamada Hikari. Are you a teacher, too?"

"Oh, you have the same name with the cat!" the surprise was apparent in his voice.

"Umm, that's…" a hint of pink could be seen from her cheeks.

"Ah no, no, I should have answer your question, no? I teach chemistry at Hanegasaki High."

"Wakaouji-sensei, then?" she smiled looking at the unique personality before her.

"You don't really have to address me with sensei though, Yamada-san," he laughed.

"I still called my math teacher in Habataki High with Sensei even though I already graduated. Or perhaps that's because he has been my homeroom teacher for three years straight, too?" she tapped her finger on her hand in thinking manner.

"Oh, you were Himuro-kun's student?"

"Wah, don't tell me the meeting is with Himuro-sensei?" she asked surprised.

"It actually is. Why?" he tilted his head.

She looked at the person before her incredulously. Chasing a cat in the middle of a meeting with Himuro-sensei? She could already imagine how her former homeroom teacher is actually reacting. He endlessly had surprise expression every time he dealt with another cat person she knows, anyway.

The cat meowed loudly.

"Wah sorry Hikari, are you hungry?" she rub the cat's back ear.

"Ah, could I feed her? She made me run to chase her and I still couldn't touch her," he pouted.

She blinked her eyes. Wah, this person was amazingly as cute as any cat, wasn't he? She felt a sudden urge to pet this teacher's head.

He roughed inside his trousers' pocket and fished out a small plastic pack, "Does Hikari like tuna?"

"…huh?" she looked confused before answering, "Oh, Hikari actually really like tuna."

"I also really like tuna," he said.

"…eh?" recognizing the pack now as wet cat food, she asked, "Bringing around those, you really love cat, don't you?"

"It's because I am a big cat, myself," he answered automatically.

Remembering someone else she knew, she immediately asked, "Wakaouji-sensei, don't tell me you are…"

"…a big cat? Where..?" an always-sound-sleepy voice she knew too well could be heard in the direction of trees behind her. With a sudden rush of panic -she didn't even know why though, she quickly run to the source of voice as if preventing him to see _the_ _big cat_.

A head was popped up from between the leaves and with a hint of surprise detected in her voice, she called his name, "Kei!"

Looking straight to her, he asked, "Hikari… Who are you talking to?"

She blinked -forgetting the panic she didn't even remember- and answered, "Ah, Hikari is here, Kei."

"Oh…" was his only respond when they walked to where Hikari was supposed to be with one particular teacher.

Watching Hikari dodged every move to pet its head actually quite interesting. The cat quickly turned its head upon sensing who came. The person trying to pet its head was turning his head, too.

"Wakaouji-sensei, Hikari actually don't really like to be pet, but…" she paused as the cat running to her companion and he gathered it in his arms easily, "…she actually likes to be hold like that. Do you want to try holding her?"

"I would love to!" Wakaouji-sensei answered enthusiastically.

She looked at her companion and he gave the cat to her. Talking to the cat, she gave it to Wakaouji-sensei, "It is okay, Hikari. Kei is here, too."

Surprise was evident in the teacher's expression as he was holding the cat, "I do not only touch her, but I am holding her now."

She smiled before remembering, "Ah, that's right. Wakaouji-sensei, this is Hazuki Kei. Kei, this is Wakaouji Takafumi-sensei. He is a teacher at Hanegasaki High. Wakaouji-sensei is actually having a meeting with Himuro-sensei. …that reminds me…"

"Nice to meet you…" Kei nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Hazuki-kun! And thank you for letting me hold Hikari!" Wakaouji-sensei said happily.

It caught Kei off-guard before realizing what it means as fast as it occurred. He just nodded. Without her realizing it, Wakaouji-sensei saw this and blinked, "Yamada-san, so Hazuki-kun is the person who named the cat?"

The same hint of pink was surged again to her cheeks. When she looked to her right though, Kei was obviously blushing. As she was about to open her mouth, Kei straightly addressed Wakaouji-sensei, "Wakaouji-sensei?"

"Yes?" Wakaouji-sensei answered giving back the cat to her.

"…Himuro-sensei?" Kei said in asking tone.

Having already held the cat he was chasing in the first place, Wakaouji-sensei realized the time, "I leave Himuro-kun a little too long, don't I? I need to really get back now."

\(^0^)/

**.Kazuya, Sep 05 '12**

-dies- It's actually 4 in the morning as I finished it. Hopefully grammar was not betraying me, no? XDD Random things happened when you tried to write at that hour and with a morning class at 8 AM waiting. **MrsGoldenweek **needs to be mentioned too since this randomness could also happen from talking to her. :O

Have a happy birthday, Wakaouji-sensei (09/04). And for Hibiya-kun, too. I always remember his birthday in last seconds of posting a fic. :O First time not finished a fic on time. Damn internet connection!

Construction always welcomed. Classic review would always be loved! Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
